Amor Imposible (Stevearl)
by UnaMasEnElMundo
Summary: ¡HOLA! Al fin subo alguna historia, ¿Me extrañaron? Díganme en los comentarios. Este es un AU de Steven Universe, todos van a la preparatoria, tienen poderes, pero si envejecen. Aquí no utilizaré el tipo de peleas que se usan en Steven Universe, serán peleas saladonas de "Adolescentes". Habrá una pareja un poco normal y a la vez no (Perdónenme, no es Steven x Connie)
1. ¿ME ENAMORÉ DE ELLA?

¡HOLA! Sé que al fin subo alguna historia, ¿Me extrañaron? Díganme en los comentarios. Este es un AU de Steven Universe, todos van a la preparatoria, tienen poderes, pero si envejecen. Aquí no utilizaré el tipo de peleas que se usan en Steven Universe, serán peleas saladonas de "Adolescentes". Habrá una pareja un poco normal y a la vez no (Perdónenme, no es Steven x Connie, esa pareja no me gusta. Garnet será hermana mayor de las gemelas Zafiro y Ruby) SOLO NO ME MATEN.

SI NO TE GUSTA… NO LO LEAS… ¡Disfruten!

Nos vemos al pie de la historia =D

 **Capítulo I: ¿Qué está pasando?**

¿Qué me está pasando? ¡ESTO NO ES NORMAL! -Se decía para sí mismo el chico al ver que sentía algo muy raro por cierta persona- Ella no debería interesarme ¡ELLA NO DEBERÍA INTERESARME! Ella es novia de Bruck Parker (XD) el líder del equipo de basquetbol de la Preparatoria, si él se llega a enterar… ¡ME MATARÁ! -decía dando vueltas de izquierda a derecha, como preocupado-.

Oye amigo, me vas a marear -le dijo su amigo pelirrosa de saco blanco, pantalones guindas y Vans color Salmón deteniéndolo- lo que deberías hacer es aceptar lo que sientes.

¡NO PUEDO! -dijo Steven jalando al joven del cuello del saco- ¡NO PUEDO, LEO!... ese es el problema… n-no puedo -dijo soltando al pelirrosa y sentándose en el suelo-.

No te preocupes, sabrás que hacer -dijo Leo para luego irse-.

Sí, claro, abandóname con mi desesperación -dijo levantándose del suelo para luego fijarse en la hora del reloj- ¡DEMONIOS! SE ME HACE TARDE-dijo sacando un libro de Química de su casillero y correr hacia el otro lado del campus-.

 **15 minutos después:**

LLEGUÉ -dice azotando la puerta del laboratorio-.

Señor Universe -le habló la profesora con un tono muy serio-.

¿Sí, Señorita Jones? -dijo un poco cansado-.

Ya van 3 veces que llega tarde, se las pasaré por alto solo porque es mi mejor alumno, ahora tome asiento -dijo señalando su lugar- pero para la próxima está advertido.

E-está bien -dijo caminando a su lugar para luego sentarse-.

*Psss* Steven -le hablo su compañera de al lado-.

¿Qué pasa, Garnet? -dice susurrando-.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-En el receso te lo explico.

 **En el receso, en la cafetería:**

Ahora sí, Steven, explícanos por qué llegaste tarde -le preguntó su amiga morena de cabello de aspecto cuadrangular, con un pantalón morado subido, blusa negra con una gran estrella amarilla de contorno rosa en medio, unos botines negros y unos lentes de aspecto un tanto cómicos y raros (Son los que normalmente trae, ya que tiene un ojo rojo y el otro azul)-.

Si, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Sigues pensando el aquella pesada? -Le preguntó su amiga de cabello blanco atado a una cola de caballo con una liga negra, una blusa negra de tirantes, unos Jeans morados ajustados, un collar con una gema morrada y unos botines blancos-.

P-pues… s-sí, un poco -dijo el joven de camiseta rosa fucsia con una estrella amarilla en medio, jeans de mezclilla, una chaqueta roja y Vans rojos- Y NO LA LLAMES ASÍ… Oye, Garnet, ¿Y tus hermanas?

Agh, ahí vienen -dijo tomando de su malteada de fresa con caramelo- nunca me dejan en paz.

HOLA, ZAFIRO Y RUBY -Gritó Steven-.

¡Steven no les hables! -le regañó levemente Garnet en voz baja, como para sí misma-.

HOLA, CHICOS -dijeron las 2 muy alegres, traen el cabello como lo tienen normalmente, Ruby trae un short de licra negro con una blusa de cuello estrecho sin mangas guinda, una banda amarrada en la frente del mismo color y unos botines lisos sin ningún detalle de color guinda. Zafiro traía una falda arriba de la rodilla de color azul cobalto, blusa volada de color azul turquesa con un chaleco azul marino de mangas bombachas de color blanco-.

¿No deberían estar con sus amigas en lugar de estarme molestando? -Preguntó Garnet molesta-.

¿Ah sí?... ¿No deberías quitarte esos lentes? Para mí que no miras nada -le dijo Ruby quitándole los lentes-.

¡REGRESAMELOS! TU SABES QUE NO ME LOS PUEDO QUITAR -dijo con los ojos cerrados-.

¡QUÍTAMELOS! -dijo corriendo hacia el medio de la cafetería-.

¡RUBY! -dijo corriendo hacia la enana, pero alguien (Zafiro) le lanzó su vaso de malteada-.

Ella se talló la cara y abrió los ojos, dejando ver a todos sus ojos. Todos se sorprendieron y se acercaron a Garnet, le decían "Que lindos ojos" o "Déjame ver", no fue tan malo como ella pensó. Ella se apartó de todos y le arrebató los lentes a Ruby.

Trae acá -dijo poniéndoselos-.

Lo siento -dice un poco enojada Ruby- solo me quería divertir.

Todos se fueron a sentar.

Aquí viene -dijo Steven ocultándose detrás de Amatista-.

¿Quién? -le preguntó Amatista confundida-.

P-Per-Perla -dijo sonrojándose levemente-.

Hola, chicas -saludó la joven de su amiga de unos 8 cm. Más grande que él, la cual usaba una blusa azul turquesa con un collar que traía un dije de una pequeña estrella amarilla, shorts naranjas, calcetas cortas verdes y zapatos de piso sin correa color turquesa, el cabello rosacio casi naranja terminaba en un corte que le llegaba al mentón y era un poco narizona- hola, Steven.

H-hola, Perla-dijo Steven saliendo detrás de Amatista-.

¿Qué tienes? ¿Apoco te da miedo mi novio? -dijo jalando a Bruck-.

-¡AH, BRUCK!

Hola, Universe. Espero que no estés viendo a mi novia, porque si lo estás haciendo te rompo la cara -Dijo amenazando al Universe-.

¡AHH! -Dijo dando un brinquito para atrás-.

¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ME AVERGÜENZAS FRENTE A MIS AMIGOS -Dijo volteándose al contrario de Bruck-.

Hola, Perla -saludó "alegremente" la chica más baja-.

*Ash* Hola, Amatista - saludó "alegremente" la chica pálida-.

Hola, Perla -Dijo sonriendo Garnet-.

Hola, Garnet -Saludó amable-.

¡HOLA! Este fue el primer capítulo de la historia AMOR "IMPOSIBLE" Quiero que, si la leyeron, que comenten si les gustó, está un poco enredosa, pero, si no entendieron, háganmelo saber, así subiré un capítulo más entendible.

Bueno, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO =D


	2. Un poco loco el día

¡HOLA! Este es el segundo capítulo de Amor "Imposible" espero que les guste

Nos leemos en el pie de la hoja =D

¿Y cómo han estado? -Preguntó Perla-.

Pues yo bien, gracias por preguntar -Le dijo Amatista-.

Nosotras muy bien -Dijeron Zafiro y Ruby abrazando a Garnet-.

Hablen por ustedes -Dijo Garnet-.

¿Qué dijiste? -Dijeron sus hermanas menores-.

NADA -Dijo un poco nerviosa- Dije que yo también.

¿Y tú, Steven? ¿Cómo has estado? -Le preguntó Perla al joven-.

¿Y-yo? B-bueno, muy bien -Dijo nervioso- ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

Gracias por preguntar, yo he estado muy bien -Dijo Perla abrazando a Bruck-.

Bueno, nena, me voy -Dijo Bruck tomando camino-.

Bueno, a-adiós -Dijo un poco triste-.

 **Garnet, al ver la situación tan incómoda, decidió cambiar la conversación.**

-Steven nos estaba contando por qué llegó tarde.

¿Llegaste tarde? -Le preguntó Perla un poco preocupada-.

Si -Dijo Steven nervioso-.

Pero no nos ha dicho por qué -Dijo Amatista-.

Hola, Steven, ¿Ya resolviste tu problema emocional? -Le dijo Leo llegando saludando a todos-.

¿Problema emocional? -Se preguntaron las cinco-.

S-sí, es que me sentía mal del pecho y este tarado -Dijo mandando una mirada asesina al pelirrosa y luego regresándose- mal entendió todo -Dijo nervioso- Bueno, nos vamos, en cualquier momento nos toca algebra y no quiero llegar tarde -Dijo empujando al Leo-.

Pero si todavía quedan 30 minutos -Dijo Leo-.

Cállate, imbécil -Le dijo en voz baja- Ajaja, sip, nos vamos -Dijo para luego irse-.

¿Qué mosco le picó? Nunca se había ido tan temprano, todavía quedan 30 minutos -Dijo Amatista algo confundida-.

Y el salón de Algebra está aquí atrás… y ese es para los de 2do. Grado, y Steven va con nosotras en 3ro -Dijo Perla confundida-.

 **En alguna parte del campus:**

¿Leo? ¿Se podría saber POR QUÉ LLEGASTE HABLANDO SABIENDO QUE PERLA ESTABA AHÍ? -Dijo Steven furioso- SABES MUY BIEN QUE ME GUSTA, Y LLEGAS ABRIENDO LA BOCA.

Ya, cálmate, lo siento -Dijo Leo un poquito exaltado-.

¿Será posible lo que escucho? -Se preguntó una rubia un poquito más alta que Steven, la cual usaba un mallón verde lima, un blusón verde oscuro, casi negro, unos zapatos de piso verde lima, con unos lentes de vidrio verde, lentes un poco parecidos a los de Garnet, y su cabello tenía una agraciada forma triangular, la chica era de 3ro- A Steven le gusta Perla… esto hará polémica en el Periódico Escolar -Dijo escribiendo en una libreta con forma hexagonal con una pluma de cubierta de color verde lima claro- AVERIGUE TU SECRETO, STEVEN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Decía riendo como una maniaca y corriendo en dirección al campus-.

OH, NO, ES PERIDOT, LA EDITORA DEL PERIODICO ESCOLAR, HAY QUE DETENERLA. SI BRUCK LEE ESO ME MATA -Dijo Steven horrorizado-.

VAMOS -Dijo Leo corriendo tras de él Steven-.

 **Casuales, en una persecución por el campus:**

VUELVE AQUÍ, ENANA VERDE -Gritó Steven-.

CLARO QUE NO, ESTO ES NOTICIA FRESCA -Dijo Peridot burlona-.

Hola, extraterrestre -Dijo Leo frente a ella-.

AHHHHHHHHH -Gritó Peridot al verlo frente a ella-.

 **Peridot chocó con Leo, y Steven con ella. Al chocar ambos con él, Leo cayó para atrás y aprisionó los pies de Peridot con sus piernas.**

TE TENGO -Dijo soltando un gran respiro-.

SUÉLTENME, TENGO QUE LLEGAR A LA EDITORIAL -Dijo haciendo fuerza en vano-.

Ahora sí, dame la libreta -Steven sacó la libreta de la mochila de Peridot, buscó la hoja, y cuando la encontró, la rompió en pedacitos irresolvibles-.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -Gritó Peridot viendo los pedacitos de papel en el suelo- TE VOY A MATAR -Gritó pisando a Leo y brincando sobre Steven, dándole manotazos al Universe en la cara-.

AHHHH, QUITATE -Dijo empujándola hacia atrás-.

NOOOOO -Gritó brincando sobre él de nuevo, en eso sonó un flash, dejando a los tres confundidos-.

Noticia fresca -Dijo una joven de cabello azul, llevaba una falda azul cobalto que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, una blusa del mismo color, con un triángulo azul oscuro en el pecho, sus zapatos eran de piso, de color azul cielo- esto va a impresionar a la editorial -Dijo corriendo lejos-.

Si la atrapamos, no dices nada de que me gusta Perla -Se acercó al oído de ella- tampoco le diré a Leo que te gusta.

ESTÁ BIEN, TU GANAS… nadie dice nada… LAPIS, VUELVE AQUÍ -Gritó corriendo y agitando las manos como loca-.

LAPIS, VUELVE -Gritó Steven corriendo-.

Yo ya no voy, ya me cansé -Dijo Leo caminando hacia la otra dirección-.

Los chicos atraparon a Lapis, y le explicaron porque quedaron así.

Okey, fue un malentendido, no se preocupen, no diré nada… pero ocupo algo para la editorial -Dijo desganada-.

Igual yo -Dijo Peridot-.

Oigan, yo les tengo la planicia perfecta -Dijo con estrellas en los ojos-.

¿Qué? -Dijeron ambas-.

La noticia de Garnet, de seguro ella no se molestará, Garnet tiene un ojo rojo, y otro azul -Dijo feliz-.

Podemos decir que es una investigación de ambas -Dijo Peridot feliz-.

CLARO -Dijo Lapis eliminando la foto de su celular y escribiendo lo que Steven dijo-.

GRACIAS, STEVEN -Dijeron las dos corriendo hacia la editorial-.

Agh, que bueno que se fueron -Steven se fijó en el reloj- se me volvió a hacer tarde, lo bueno es que la Maestra Olguín no vino ahora -Dijo caminando tranquilo hacia los vestidores, la Maestra Olguín era la de Educación Física-.

BUENO… este fue el segundo capítula de Amor "Imposible". No tenía nada que hacer, así que este Fic tiene pura comicidad (Según yo :v) ¡NOS VEMOS AL SIGUIENTE!


	3. Traición

¡HOLA! Este es el tan ansiado (Eso creo :v) capítulo 3 de Amor "Imposible"

Nos leemos al pie de la pág.

Capítulo 3: ¿Una cita?

Steven se iba a los vestidores, casualmente se encontró con Leo.

Hola, Steven, ¿Resolvieron el problema? -Dijo Leo acercándose a él-.

Si -Dijo acercándose a su casillero-.

Los chicos se cambiaron y fueron a la cancha. Ahí estaban Garnet, Amatista, Bruck, Jasper, Zafiro, Ruby, otros 29 alumnos, y Perla.

HOLA, STEVEN -Gritó Perla-.

POV Steven:

Perla se miraba tan hermosa con ese short azul marino holgado, una blusa blanca holgada ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SEA TAN COBARDE!

Fin del POV Steven

Hola, P-Perla -Dijo el chico sonrojado-.

Steven vio que Perla corría a él, entonces el sonrojó.

¿Vas a entrenar? -Preguntó Perla-.

C-claro, vamos -Dijo corriendo junto a Perla-.

Después del entrenamiento:

Perla fue a los casilleros, pero cuando se fijó atrás de las bancas del gimnasio, vio a Bruck besándose con otra chica.

Perla lloró y salió corriendo, Bruck la vio y corrió a ella.

PERLA, ESPERA -Gritó Bruck- NO LE CUENTES A NADIE.

ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MUJERIEGO -Gritó Perla corriendo al campus-.

Perla se sentó debajo de un árbol, estaba desecha, Bruck la había engañado.

Soy una tonta -Lloraba la chica- ¿Cómo fui a caer en los engaños de ese IDIOTA? -Gritó llorando, lo que hizo que Steven la escuchara y corriera a ella-.

POV Steven:

Flashback:

Miré a Perla corriendo, así que la seguí, es mi amiga y no puedo verla sufrir.

Fin del flashback

Fin del POV Steven

 **Este capítulo fue muy corto, pero es que me da flojera, mandé 2 actualizaciones, así que ya saben, BYE BYE**

 **UnaMásEnElMundo Fuera ;)**


	4. Empezando

**¡HOLA! Este es el 3er. Capítulo de** _ **Un Amor Imposible**_ **, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA** **;** **)**

PERLA -dijo corriendo hacia ella e hincándose para acercarse más a ella- ¿Qué te ocurre?

EL IMBÉCIL DE BRUCK SE ESTABA BESANDO CON OTRA -Lloró la chica para luego abalanzarse sobre el joven de su misma edad y llorar en su hombro-.

Tranquila -le dijo sonrojado- todo va a estar bien -dijo levantando la cara de Perla-.

Hubo un punto en el que no quería, pero al final se animó y le robó un beso, no iba a dejar que se le rompiera el corazón a ella gracias a ese imbécil. Al separarse ella estaba completamente sorprendida, Steven entendió mal, creía que ella estaba enojada con él por haberla besado, pero no fue así, ella correspondió el beso.

Duraron así solo 10 segundos, ya que se les estaba acabando el aire. Al separarse, Steven se armó de valor y le confesó todo a Perla.

Perla*Suspiro* m-me gustas, siempre me has gustado, no puedo estar a solo un metro de ti sin sentirme extraño -Steven se sorprendió por lo que dijo Perla -.

Yo también, Steven… siempre me has gustado-dijo acercándose a él para luego ambos terminar en un beso muy romántico y tierno-.

El beso fue interrumpido por Bruck, quien pateó a Steven y lo dejó en el suelo.

¿QUÉ TE OCURRE? -Le reclamó Perla llena de coraje-.

TU ERES MI NOVIA, NO DEVERÍAS DE BESARTE CON OTRO -dijo ahorcándola con fuerza-.

Perla se quedaba sin aire, hasta que alguien le pegó a Bruck, era Steven, el cual se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, lo que hizo que soltara a Perla, y el la atrapara.

¿Estás bien? -le preguntó viéndola a los ojos-.

S-sí, lo estoy -dijo con pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos-.

Vuelvo enseguida -Dijo Steven dejando delicadamente a Perla en el suelo y correr para seguir golpeando a Bruck-.

¿TÚ EN QUÉ TE METES, UNIVERSE? -Dijo lanzándole un puñetazo a Steven, pero este lo atrapó rápidamente- ¿Ah?

Tú ESTÁS LASTIMANDO A LA PERSONA QUE AMO -Dijo aventando el brazo de Bruck hacia atrás y golpeándolo en el estómago con la otra mano-.

Bruck cayó al suelo, sujetándose el estómago. Steven se acercó a él, intimidante. Perla no podía creer lo que veía, el dulce chico de quien nadie sospecharía de alguna fechoría, era una bestia encerrada que exigía libertad.

STEVEN, NO LO LASTIMES -Gritó desesperada- NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS.

No te preocupes, ya no sentirá nada -Dijo alzando el puño-.

NO, STEVEN -Dijo abrazándolo-.

SUELTAME, PERLA -Decía moviéndose de un lado a otro-.

Por favor, Steven… no lo hagas, te tratarán como a un monstruo -Dijo viéndolo a los ojos-.

Steven parpadeo 2 veces y miró a Bruck, quien estaba muy asustado, igual que Perla.

Y-yo lo siento, Perla -Dijo abrazándola y viendo que Bruck se levantaba- ¿A DÓNDE VAS? ESTÁS ADVERTIDO A LA PRÓXIMA -Se acerca a él y lo encara- *Susurrando* No te quiero ver cerca de ella.

Claro, viejo, n-no te preocupes por mí -Dijo para luego salir huyendo- TERMINAMOS, PERLA.

¿Y entonces? -Dijo Perla abrazando a Steven por detrás- ¿Somos novios?

Ah… CLARO QUE SI -Dijo Steven volteándose y abrazándola-.

AHHHHH -Gritó Perla de felicidad-.

 **YYYY, ¿ACTUALICÉ? EL FIN DEL MUNDO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Nah, enserio, gracias por seguirme desde mi entrada a Fanfiction, son mi segunda familia, LOS QUIERO.**

 **UnaMásEnElMundo Fuera ;)**


End file.
